De Odio al Amor
by Sant Nara
Summary: Una historia dedicada para el Shikaku x Yoshino, esta familia de Nara se desgloza a una divertida historia donde se redacta cómo talvez conoció a su esposa, aunque en este fic no la pondrémos cómo una kunoichi, es una historia divertida y ¡les invito a que la lean!
1. cap 1 Insistiendo

Capítulo 1: Insistiendo

Se encontraban en el jardín, los recuerdos de otra deliciosa comida fueron puestos en una canasta, se encontraban relajándose bajo las hojas de las palmeras. Temari tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza sobre el regazo de él. No había planes para el resto del día. Tendrían que encontrar algo que hacer o no, el solo hecho de estar juntos era suficiente.  
Temari abrió un ojo y volteo a verlo a la cara "Oye flojo, cuéntame una historia"  
El miro abajo curiosamente "No me sé ninguna"  
Ella pico sus costillas "Baka, todo el mundo se sabe algunas historias, dime una, quiero que me entretengas"  
Él sonrió "Bien, te diré una"  
Ella cerró su ojo y dijo mientras sonreía "Quiero que sea romántica, con una doncella y un príncipe, ya sabes, ese tipo de historia"  
"Un príncipe y una doncella uh?" sonrió "Sabes?, creo que si tengo una historia para ti, veras así comienza…"  
"había una vez" interrumpió ella "Estas historias siempre comienzan con un 'había una vez'"  
Torció los ojos aunque ella no lo pudiera ver "Mujer problemática, bien, había una vez en una tierra lejana aquí llamada konoha donde vivía un guapo príncipe con el nombre de Nara Shikaku .

XXXXXXXX  
Hace 18 años, antes del ataque del kyuubi, antes de elegir al Yondaime, En el segundo año de guerra entre Iwagakure y Konohagakure  
"¡Eres un mentiroso!" le gritó Chouza  
"¡Por favor pero que imaginación! Deberías escribir de esos libros sucios, ya sabes de aquellos que Jiraiya siempre lee" agrego Inoichi  
"Hey! Chicos porque tienen que ser tan problemáticos? Juro que es verdad"  
"¡Mentiroso!" Gritaron ambos  
"Pero es verdad, su hermana camino hacia nosotros y dijo…"  
"¡Que espada tan poderosa!" Dijo Chouza imitando la voz de una chica. Los tres comenzaron a reír ruidosamente  
Shikaku se fijó en un punto y se enderezo "Chicos creo que ¡he localizado un nuevo objetivo!"  
Sus dos amigos voltearon a la dirección que el miraba "¡Oh no!" gruño Chouza  
"¿Ella otra vez?, Shikaku ¿no sufres lo suficiente con los ninjas de la roca?" pregunto Inoichi  
Se levantó un poco tembloroso de la silla "¡Oigan es la chica más sexy aquí! Y ¡ninguna puede resistirse al encanto de los Nara para siempre!" dejo la mesa y se dirigió a la barra "Deséenme suerte, voy a atrapar al enemigo"

Sus amigos lo animaron hasta que él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlos "50 ryu a que lo golpea otra vez" dijo Chouza  
Inoichi lo pensó por un momento pero negó con la cabeza "No hay apuesta"  
La música era fuerte y las luces multicolores parpadeaban en el lugar. La pista de baile estaba tan llena como la barra la 'Linterna Roja' Era el club más popular de Konoha, y el mejor lugar para encontrar hermosas y disponibles chicas, esta noche no era la excepción. Shikaku se había fijado en una afortunada jovencita  
"Como se siente ser la chica más hermosa de toda Konoha?" Shikaku pregunto a su objetivo

La mujer le dio una mirada exasperada, y movió la cabeza "No lo sé, ¿porque no tratas de preguntarme en que se siente ser la chica más acosada? Te dije la vez pasada y la vez pasada a esa, y la otra vez pasada a esa., que no estoy interesada "  
Su rostro se mostró herido "Sabes lo único que quiero es comprarte un trago"  
"Tengo mi propio dinero, gracias"  
"Bueno, podrías decirme al menos tu nombre esta vez"  
"No, eso solo te daría más esperanzas"  
"mmm y que tal tu número de teléfono?" le ofreció una sonrisa  
La mirada que le dio pudo haber congelado el mismo fuego "Si no te di mi nombre, que te hace pensar que te daré mi número de teléfono?"  
"Sabes solo trato de ser amistoso. La mayoría de las mujeres apreciarían esa atención"  
"Entonces ve a molestar a alguna de ellas"  
El la miro preocupado "Dime la verdad, ¿No eres lesbiana o sí? Si lo eres hay un club en el que…"

La siguiente cosa que se dio cuenta era que estaba despertando en el suelo, con sus mejores amigos al lado de él  
"¿Que paso?" Su quijada le dolía como los infiernos  
"La 'Queen Bitch'(1) de golpeo otra vez. Ahora vamos al hospital para que te curen… otra vez" dijo Inoichi  
Mientras sus amigos lo ayudaban el grito con dolor "¡Mis costillas! ¿Qué rayos? Parecen estar rotas"  
"No me sorprendería" dijo Chouza "Se pasó como 5 minutos pateándote"  
Miro a sus amigos con rencor "¿¡Y ustedes solo se quedaron viendo?!" que amigos tengo  
"No aceptamos una misión suicida" dijo Inoichi  
"Vamos a llevarte al hospital" Chouza lo cargo con cuidado y lo coloco en su espalda "¿Por cierto que le dijiste?  
Shikaku sonrió "Le pregunte si era lesbiana"  
Chouza solo asintió "Si, eso provocaría esa reacción"  
"Y por esa reacción, significa que no lo es" dijo Inoichi  
"Así que ¿ya estás listo para rendirte ante la 'Queen bitch'?" pregunto Chouza  
Aunque le doliera Shikaku río "¡Demonios no!"  
Inoichi solo movió la cabeza "¿de verdad tienes un deseo de muerte no?"  
XXXXXXXX


	2. cap 2 ¿tú otra vez?

Capítulo 2: ¿tú otra vez?

"¿Porque venimos aquí? Ni siquiera me gusta la comida marina, mendokuse." Se quejó Shikaku  
"Es mi turno de elegir dónde comer, y a mi si me gusta" Respondió Inoichi  
"La comida es supuestamente buena" Comento Chouza tratando de no dar preferencias "Además sirven Sake y cerveza"  
"Bueno, entonces no será tan malo" Respondió Shikaku con fastidio  
Entraron al nuevo restaurante y unos hombres con cabello de sal y pimienta, en un horrible uniforme amarillo les dieron la bienvenida. "Bienvenidos caballeros, el Palacio del pez Hotono se siente honorado de servir a tres héroes shinobis, desearían un Stand o ¿una mesa?"  
"Siempre nos sentamos en un Stand al fondo" Dijo Inoichi  
El mesero asintió y se marchó. Viendo bien el lugar, era agradable, Tan solo tenía abierto un par de meses y aun trataban de estabilizarse. Fueron dirigidos a su stand y el hombre les dijo que su mesera llegaría en poco tiempo  
Los 3 estaban pensando en que sería lo que pedirían primero, y si lo harían con sake o cerveza. La mesera se acercó a ellos, tenía también el característico uniforme amarillo  
"Si gustan caballeros, puedo traerles los aperitivos"  
Shikaku quito la vista del menú. "No, pero nos gustaría…" Observo a la linda mesera y su quijada se abrió sorprendido "¡TU!"  
Cuando ella miro su rostro le lanzo una mirada de intensa furia "¡TU!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿me has estado siguiendo acosador?"  
"¡Oye! Mis amigos y yo solo vinimos aquí a comer"  
"Escúchame bien tonto, no creas"  
"¡Yoshino!"  
La chica salto asustada, cuando ella volteo se encontró con el hombre que había llevado a los shinobi a sus mesas "¿Qué haces gritándole a los clientes?"  
"Padre yo solo…"  
Miro a su hija y coloco su dedo en la mejilla de ella, y comenzó a sacudirla "No creas que por tener 19 años eres muy grande para contestarme"  
Shikaku disfrutaba ver esa escena, podía ver como ella lo miraba rencorosamente "Si padre"  
El hombre volteó a ver a los 3 shinobi y puso una amplia sonrisa "perdonen a mi hija, ella siempre ha sido irrespetuosa y agresiva" volteo a ver a Yoshino otra vez "No vuelvas a gritar a los clientes. ¿Qué es lo que siempre digo? "  
"Clientes felices son vida, clientes infelices son la muerte" repitió la frase  
"Es mejor que lo recuerdes" El hombre dio una reverencia y se retiró  
Cuando ella volteo a verlos noto la sonrisa de Shikaku, y eso le dio una mal presentimiento. Ella trató de mostrar una sonrisa amable "Me disculpo por mi comportamiento agresivo"  
Shikaku alzó una ceja "¿Te refieres aquí?, o ¿en el club?"  
Él pudo ver como la sonrisa de yoshino se quebraba pero ella se mantuvo firme "Me refiero aquí, que estoy sirviéndoles" pareció que le costó trabajo decir la última palabra. "¿Están listos para ordenar?"  
Chouza estaba a punto de decir algo pero Shikaku no le dio la oportunidad "La verdad no estoy seguro. ¿Serias tan amable de leernos todo el menú?"  
"Estas bromeando"  
"Bueno si es mucho problema, podemos llamar a tu papá a que nos mande otra mesera, una menos irrespetuosa y agresiva con los clientes"  
Ella lo miro con un odio puro, pero mantuvo su tono de voz "Estaré muy contenta de leerles el menú"  
Chouza miro desaprobatoriamente a Inoichi "Tu elegiste este lugar"  
Inoichi se defendió "¡Yo que iba a saber que la Queen Bitch trabajaba aquí!"  
"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Inoichi retrocedió un poco al sentir un intento de asesinato por parte de ella  
"Él te llamo 'Queen Bitch'" Shikaku respondió tratando de salvar a sus amigos "Pero que esperabas si no sabíamos tu nombre, teníamos que llamarte de alguna forma, pero volviendo al menú, apreciaría que lo leyeras"  
Ya en la tarde, Shikaku dejo una generosa propina en la mesa, "Bueno Yoshino, esa fue una gran comida, nos vemos mañana"  
Sonrió arrogante "Solo tengo un día de descanso a la semana, y no es mañana"  
"Lo sé" él sonrió de igual manera.  
XXXXXXX


	3. Cap 3 Apuesta

Capítulo 3: Apuesta

"Bueno, esa fue otra excelente comida, mis felicitaciones al cocinero" diciendo esto dejo los suficientes billetes de ryu para levantarse e irse  
Ella se interpuso en su camino y le susurró "Bien, has estado viniendo por 4 noches, quiere que me dejes en paz"  
El la miro consternado "No puedo evitarlo, si la comida y el servicio son maravillosos"  
"La comida no te gusta tanto" contestó ella cansinamente  
"Entonces es el servicio"  
"Que tengo que hacer para que dejes de venir aquí"  
"Toma un trago conmigo"  
Su cara parecía como si hubiese chupado un amargo limón, pero finalmente asintió "Salgo a las 10, te espero en bar de Noslen"  
XXXXXXX  
Lo encontró en el bar, pidieron una cerveza, cuando ella tuvo la suya frente sí la bebió en menos de 10 segundos. Después colocó el vaso en la barra y se levantó "Bien, ya me tome un trago contigo, me voy"  
"¡Adiós!, mañana nos vemos, pienso probar el filete"  
Ella volvió a sentarse "Mira, porque no entiendes y me dejas en paz, nunca vas a obtener lo que quieres"  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
"Que no importa cuánto me molestes o vayas a mi trabajo, nunca iré a la cama contigo"  
El la miró sorprendido "Oh Yoshino, como puedes pensar tan mal de mí"  
Ella miró al cantinero y pidió otra cerveza más "eras, Shikaku como no quieres que lo haga, si tú has tratado de hacerlo desde que nos conocimos"  
"Un caballero jamás le haría una propuesta así a una dama, lo único que he querido es que me conozcas"  
"eso es todo uh?" Contesto sarcásticamente  
El asintió "ya que si después de conocerme tú quieres ir a la cama conmigo…"  
"¿Sabes? Si fuera a matarte ninguna corte me condenaría"  
Se encogió de hombros "Bueno, mira que la siguiente semana me iré a la guerra por otros 60 días, con suerte y un ninja de la roca me matara, ¿eso te ayudaría no?"  
Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos "No bromees, bastantes vidas se han perdido ya en esa guerra, no quiero que mueras, solo quiero que me dejes en paz"  
Él le señalo su cerveza, "bébela, estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor"  
"La única cosa que podría ayudar es olvidarte por completo"  
"Bueno, suficiente alcohol puede hacer eso"  
Ella movió su cabeza "tengo una alta tolerancia al alcohol"  
"Pues yo creo que es lo suficientemente fuerte para una mujer"  
"Eso que quiere decir" lo miro  
"Que?, yo solo digo que una mujer no podría manejarlo"  
"Escúchame idiota, soy la que más tolerancia al alcohol tiene en mi familia"  
"Eso no dice mucho de tu familia, o si?"  
Lo miro desafiante "Apuesto a que puedo dejarte tirado bajo la mesa" El solo comenzó a reír" ¿Tienes miedo?"  
Dejo de reír de repente "Hablas n serio"  
"bastante"  
Él lo pensó por un momento "Muy bien, si yo gano tendrás que ir en una cita conmigo tu próximo día libre"  
"Bien y si yo gano tu nunca pondrás un pie en el restaurante"  
"¿No quieres hacer que me aleje de la 'linterna roja' también?"  
"No, quiero ponerte en un lugar para cuando estés siendo un idiota"  
El movió su cabeza "Mujer, no hay forma de que me ganes en una competencia de beber, De hecho no solo estaré fuera del restaurante, si me ganas puedes quedarte con esto" saco de su playera un colguije  
Ella miro de cerca, nunca había visto algo así, simplemente era hermoso, al final de la delgada cadena, una esfera roja de ónix con tres bandas de plata, en la que del centro decía Shikaku "Seguro que quieres apostar eso?, yo no tengo joyería cara, y ese se ve muy bien"  
"Tiene un valor de 2,000 Ryu"  
Le creyó, "seguro que quieres arriesgarlo?"  
"No es un riesgo" dijo tranquilamente  
Ella se encogió de hombros y llamo al cantinero "¿podría traerme 2 botellas de 100 Vodka y dos caballos por favor?"  
"¿Vodka?" pregunto sorprendido  
"La cerveza tardaría mucho, y tengo que ir a trabajar mañana"  
XXXXXXXXXX

Despertó sintiendo como su cabeza se partía en dos, su lengua parecía papel y tenía el amargo sabor de haber vomitado. Otra gran noche con los chicos en el bar. Cuando lentamente, pero lentamente levanto su cabeza. Vio que aún estaba vestido y desparramado en el sillón, se levantó para ir al baño. En verdad no recordaba mucho, tomo alrededor de 10 aspirinas, era hora de un baño caliente y algo de té.  
Mientras se desvestía, noto que algo faltaba. .. ¡RAYOS! ¿Dónde demonios lo puso? , corrió al sofá y comenzó desesperadamente a buscarlo.  
"Problemático"; murmuro para sí, sabía que estaba en algún lugar de la casa, pero no le agradaba la idea de no saber dónde estaba, puso sus manos juntas y realizo 3 sellos. "Técnica de la sombra del cordero perdido: Shikaku"  
Inmediatamente su sombra se estiro a más de 10 pies después de la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué demonios?, "¿lo habré perdido en el bar?". Él nunca lo perdía, ni siquiera en batalla. ¿Qué habría pasado anoche?, ¿adónde fueron él y sus amigos? Trato de recordar, ¡Espera!, él no había salido con los chicos. Así es, el finalmente consiguió que ella tomara un trago con él. Luego ella sugirió ese ridículo enfrentamiento, y el acepto, no solo prometiéndole no volver a entrar al restaurante, sino también entregarle…  
Quedo en shock por un momento. ¡No!, ¡eso no era posible! ¡¿El hijo de Nara Shikano, haber perdido frente a una chica, en una competencia de beber?! Por primera vez en su vida agradecía que su padre no estuviera con vida para ver esto. "Gees, si mis amigos se enteran, no me dejaran vivir en paz" además aún estaba el problema de recuperarlo. Sacudió su cabeza aun sin creerlo. El reloj de la sala marcaba casi las siete. Y si mal no recuerda, ella trabaja de 1:30 a 10:00 y dijo que trabajaría hoy, así que tendría tiempo para recuperarlo. Se dirigió al baño. Algo le decía que iba a ser un día muy ruidoso.  
De alguna manera ella no se sorprendía de verlo. De hecho era divertido ver su cara frustrada. Riendo para ella se acercó a él "Hola Shikaku" dijo ella con fuerte voz. Si, definitivamente era divertido. Merecido se lo tenía al tonto. "¿No retiraras tus palabras? o ¿sí?, no dejabas de decirme que un caballero como tu jamás retiraba su palabra, y menos hacia una dama"  
El negó con la cabeza y la dio una mirada fija "Mujer, yo te dije que no volvería a poner un pie en el restaurante, y como ves, estoy afuera."  
"Es bueno saber que cumples, ahora si me permites tengo que ir a trabajar"  
Él se detuvo entre la puerta y ella "Mira mujer, yo solo vine para recuperar mi corazón y sé que tú lo tienes"  
Ella trato de no estallar de risa "Eso es patético, esa debe ser tu peor frase, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?, ¿Decirme como es que robe tu corazón?"  
La miro fríamente "No, tu no lo robaste, simplemente lo ganaste de alguna forma, y lo quiero de vuelta" Ella lucia completamente confundida, y el suspiro " El pendiente de anoche, es un regalo muy especial y lo quiero de vuelta"  
Ella sonrió entendiendo todo "Oh!, te refieres a esto" saco de su blusa el pendiente "¿porque lo llamas corazón si es una esfera?"  
Cerró sus ojos y le dio una explicación "No solo es una pieza de joyería. Es un objeto valioso y especial que es único en mi clan; lo llamamos el corazón de los Nara, cada uno es hecho para una persona en específico y tiene unos jutsus localizadores en ellos. Cada miembro del clan Nara puede encontrar a otro, así nunca nos perderemos, lo que tú tienes ahí es mi corazón, el cual me dio mi padre justo después de haber nacido, es muy valioso para mí, y he venido para tenerlo de vuelta.  
Ella se vio sorprendida "Pero si es muy valioso, no debiste apostarlo" guardo el pendiente dentro de su blusa "yo no tengo nada elegante, y resulta que esto es hermoso. Así que me lo quedo, lo gane justamente y no puedes tomarlo tan fácil"  
"Lo se mujer, por eso traje esto" saco un ancho paquete y se lo dio  
"¿Qué es esto?"  
"Me detuve en el banco y saque esto, son unos 5,000 ryu, es el doble de lo que te pueden dar por el pendiente"  
Ella movió la cabeza "No, simplemente me lo quedo"  
"¿Qué?, ¿porque? Toma el dinero y podrás comprarte cualquier cosa hermosa que querías, para ti solo es un objeto, para mi algo muy valioso" Comenzaba a enojarse  
Ella lo miro fríamente empezando a sentir como se enojaba "es valioso para mí también idiota. Resulta que es la primara cosa linda que tengo y me he ganado sin ayuda de nadie y me gusta de verdad así que me lo quedo"  
"Mira, serán 10,000 ryu"  
"Con permiso, se me hace tarde para el trabajo"  
El volvió a interponerse, los clientes que se encontraban dentro y fuera del restaurante, veían a la extraña pareja "No me voy de aquí sin mi corazón, solo ponle precio. No volveré siquiera a hablarte, si te veo correré a otra dirección pero solo dime que quieres"  
"Lo que quiero es que me dejes ir a trabajar!, si es que tienes tanto maldito dinero, porque no solo vas y te compras otro recién hecho!"  
"No sería lo mismo, mi padre me lo dio, y el murió hace cuatro años"  
No se esperaba eso "¿En serio?" El solo asintió. Demonios, si en verdad era un recuerdo de su padre no sería correcto tenerlo. Era tan injusto, ella adoraba ese pendiente, además de que quería darle una lección a ese tonto por subestimarla. Pero por muy tonto que haya sido el no le había hecho algo realmente malo. Debería de haberse sentido satisfecha con tan solo ganarle dinero y lastimar su estúpido orgullo machista, era tan malo saber que no podría hacerle otra cosa.  
En ese momento su padre se asomó por la puerta "Yoshino, deja de coquetear con tu novio y ven aquí"  
"Él no es mi…"  
"Ramaki renuncio, así que quiero que estés a cargo"  
"Que?, papá odio ese trabajo"  
Su padre parecía de todo menos feliz "Conoces las reglas, y tú eres la menor"  
"Maldición!" Volteo hacia Shikaku apunto de gritarle pero se le ocurrió una brillante idea  
Shikaku miro su rostro y sintió un escalofrío, como cuando tiene que hacer una peligrosa misión "porque me miras así?"  
"Harías lo que sea por tener esto de vuelta cierto?"  
"Claro" Respondió algo dudoso. Ella sonrió y lo jalo hacia dentro del restaurante "Hey!"  
El padre de Yoshino vio como entraban y antes de preguntar ella dijo muy contenta  
"Padre, Tengo buenas noticias. Aquí Shikaku ha aceptado ser nuestro nuevo Chico pescado!"  
"Padre, Tengo buenas noticias. Aquí Shikaku ha aceptado ser nuestro nuevo Chico pescado!"  
"Qué?, mujer de qué demonios hablas?"  
"Quieres esto de vuelta no?, no te lo venderé y si intentas robármelo gritare que intentaste violarme. Pero si aceptas y trabajas aquí como el chico pescado por seis meses, te lo devolveré"  
Él la miro mientras tenía la boca abierta "Mujer, estás loca?, ves esto?" dijo mostrando su chaleco "Soy un Chuunin de la hoja, además del líder del clan Nara, no esperas que sea el chico pescado!"  
"Quieres tu corazón de vuelta o no?"  
"Solo acepta el maldito dinero"  
"Que dinero?" preguntó el padre de Yoshino, siendo ignorado  
"No lo quiero, prefiero ganar lo que obtuve. Ahora como dije, si aceptas trabajar seis meses aquí, te lo devuelvo"  
"Soy un shinobi muy activo, y mi batallón vuelve en dos días, esperas que le diga al Hokage que no puedo ir porque estoy trabajando en un restaurante?"  
"Ya he hablado con algunos Shinobi, estas 60 días fuero y 60 días de regreso cierto?" el asintió " Bien, entonces cuando estés en konoha tu trabajas aquí, puedes trabajar igual que yo, 6 días a la semana, de 1:30 a 10:00, cuando hayas completado 6 meses, te devuelvo tu corazón"  
"Su corazón?" pregunto su padre otra vez, y siendo ignorado… otra vez  
"Eso tomara un año!"  
Ella sonrió "No si inicias de inmediato, además deberás de trabajar gratuitamente"  
"claro" el pensaba que eso era una pesadilla "Dime que estas bromeando y me dejaras comprártelo de vuelta"  
Ella se dirigió al restaurante "Vamos, te daré un delantal y una red para la cabeza. Espero seas bueno con los cuchillos"  
"Mortalmente"  
Le sonrió "Muy bien"  
En poco tiempo se encontró sentado frente a una mesa, con 5 grandes canastas de pescado y hielo. Traía puesto una red de cabello y un sucio semi blanco delantal. Su Chaleco Chuunin estaba colgado en un locker. Shikaku tomo un pescado y lo miro  
"Sabes?, pude haber evitado esto" miro al pescado entre sus manos "pude haberme ido con esa linda rubia que me sonreía, pero no, tenían que gustarme las morenas" El pescado era lo suficientemente sabio para no decir nada  
"Oye Chico Pescado, deja de hablar con tu amiguito y trabaja, empieza a sacar tripas y cortar la cabezas" Yoshino le sonrió  
Vio que el pescado fue el causante del comentario "Se sacar tripas y cortar cabezas, pero que esperas que haga con un pescado?" Yoshino rió y se fue de la cocina. Volteo a ver al pescado "definitivo, de ahora en adelante solo rubias y pelirrojas!" coloco el cuchillo a un lado y saco un filoso kunai "Lamento esto, en verdad desearía hacerlo a alguien más" entonces comenzó su trabajo  
Xxxx


	4. cap 4 Ojo por ojo

Al final, en la noche, Salió junto a ella y otros empleados  
"Que te pareció tu primer día de trabajo?" lo miro sonriente  
"debo admitir que estoy considerando regresar a la guerra"  
Se encogió de hombros "Bueno, solo 179 días más"  
"Porque haces esto?, porque no solo aceptas el dinero?"  
"Contéstame, estoy haciendo tu vida miserable?"  
"Si"  
"Por eso" se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa "hasta maña chico pescado!"  
Xxxx  
"Porque llegas tarde?" Pregunto Chouza  
"He estado ocupado" contesto, mirando el bar nerviosamente  
"Apuesto que ocupado con una chica nueva" reprocho Inoichi "Ella es tan impresionante que hasta olvidas a tus amigos?, te hemos visto muy poco en la semana"  
"No seas problemático, estaremos juntos los siguientes dos meses"  
"Si, porque somos el equipo 10 en la guerra, pero en casa estamos juntos por ser amigos, no deberías dejar que una mujer se interponga entre tus amigos y tu" señalo Inoichi  
"Chicos, le aseguro que no es eso" siguió viendo nerviosamente  
"Que te pasa?" pregunto Chouza "Parece que esperas una emboscada"  
"Solo veo si esta alguien"  
"Quien?"  
"Apuesto que esta preocupado por su nueva dama" dijo Inoichi  
"Chicos, porque no vamos a otro lado" suplico Shikaku  
"Siempre venimos aquí la noche antes de partir, es tradición" Dijo Chouza  
"No empieces a echar a perder la tradición"  
Fue entonces cuando la vio "Maldición" se escondió detrás de Chouza "No dejen que me vea"  
"De quien hablas?" Inoichi miro hacia donde Shikaku "Estas saliendo con la 'Queen Bitch'! Shikaku eres un pequeño bastardo, por fin la conseguiste"  
"No es así!, por favor chicos vámonos antes de que me vea"  
"Creo que es tarde para eso, ella viene hacia acá" comento Inoichi  
Ella llego a su mesa, traía puesto un vestido corto de color negro además de una gran sonrisa "Hola chico pescado" sin preguntar se sentó en su mesa  
"Shikaku, ella está usando tu pendiente?" pregunto Chouza incrédulo  
"Chico pescado?" Inoichi miro a su amigo  
"Acaso no les contó que el perdió esto en una competencia de beber?" pregunto juguetonamente. "O el hecho que está trabajando en el restaurante de mi familia como el chico pescado, para obtenerlo de vuelta? Miren, traje fotos" Les mostró las fotografías  
Mientras sus amigos miraban las fotos, él le ofreció una mirada asesina a esa mujer  
Xxxx

"Lo extrañas?" Preguntó Suska a su hermana pequeña, mientras se ponían los delantales  
"Estas loca?" Yoshino la miró fijamente "Es un idiota, lo odio"  
Su hermana la miro "oh si, y por eso te aseguraste de poder verlo todo un año"  
"Quise darle una lección por subestimar a las mujeres"  
"Segura?, me he dado cuenta que pasas mucho tiempo en la cocina cuando el está aquí"  
"Lo odio!, es por eso que me pase una hora con él y sus amigos diciéndoles como lo había derrotado" Su hermana la miro sorprendida "Qué?"  
"Te tomaste la molestia de pasar una hora con el después del trabajo?, sí que debes odiarlo"  
"No es que estuviéramos en una cita!, De hecho él dijo que iba a vengarse ya que le devolviera su collar"  
"Yoshino, hazme un favor"  
"Cual?", la miro sospechando algo  
"Hazme Dama de honor en tu boda"  
"Baka!"  
Xxxxxx  
Él le sonreía mientras salía del vestidor de chicos "Bienvenido, chico pescado"  
"Es bueno estar de vuelta. Por cierto, no creas que he olvidado que me debes una por haberme humillado frente a mis amigos"  
"Y que vas a hacer?" pregunto suavemente  
Él sonrió más "Digamos que no es sabio molestar a un shinobi, y menos uno con mis grandes habilidades"  
"Estoy temblando de miedo" Dijo mientras se dirigía al vestidor de chicas y el a la cocina  
En una hora de estar laborando estaba segura que algo andaba mal. La gente estaba riendo y murmurando alrededor de ella. Pero cuando preguntaba, nadie le decía algo. Pero lo más preocupante no eran las risas, sino una mujer rubia de mediana edad que parecía estarle coqueteando.  
"Yoshino!" Su padre le grito  
"Que?"  
"Que hay detrás de tu uniforme?!"  
Trato de voltear, y claramente vio unas letras en tinta negra. Pero cómo?, antes de ponérselo estaba segura de que estaba limpio. Así que se dirigió al baño de mujeres y en el espejo vio las palabras –Me gusta besar chicas-  
Shikaku no se sorprendo al sentir el intento de asesinato cuando ella entro a la cocina. Miro su cara completamente roja "Pasa algo malo Yoshino?" pregunto inocentemente  
"Bastardo!, Me Humillaste frente toda mi familia!"  
"Bueno si tuvieras el suficiente valor para salir del closet, no hubieses necesitado mi ayuda"  
"No soy lesbiana!"  
El negó con la cabeza "Tanta negación no es bueno para tu salud, he hablado con tu hermana. Porque no has mantenido una relación de más de dos semanas?"  
"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además de que los chicos con los que Salí, eran igual a ti, solo interesados en una cosa"  
"Así que cambiaste de bando"  
Sus puños se levantaron, queriendo partirle la cara al tonto que tenía en frente "No soy lesbiana!"  
"Tu hermana cree que tal vez lo eres"  
"Ella no cree eso"  
Suska asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina "De hecho hermanita, lo creo, pero no importa el estilo de vida que tengas te quiero de todas formas"  
Yoshino miro fríamente a Shikaku, "Hare que te arrepientas de esto!"  
"Esto me dijo una mujer muy problemática: Estoy temblando de miedo"  
Salió de la cocina para cambiarse de uniforme  
"Segura que no eres lesbiana?"  
"Vuélveme a preguntar después, aún tengo que trabajar contigo varios meses"  
Al día siguiente él estaba en su descanso para el almuerzo, con su sándwich de jamón. Aun no le gustaba el pescado así que siguió llevando su propio almuerzo. Llevaba medio sándwich y definitivamente algo estaba mal. Sintió mucho dolor en el estómago y antes de poder llegar al baño ya estaba vomitando. Después de 5 minutos, su estómago ya estaba vacío y sintió una presencia. Vio como ella ponía abajo una botella de ipecacuana  
"Sabes, tienes que limpiar eso"  
"Tu…"  
"El trapeador y la cubeta están por allá"  
Xxxxx  
Al siguiente día Suska aún seguía sorprendida "No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso"  
"Creo que ya sabe que no debe meterse conmigo" Estaban en sus casilleros preparándose para trabajar  
"No te preocupa que haga algo en contra tuya?"  
"No se atrevería" Abrió su casillero y una avalancha de 50 cabezas de pescado cayeron sobre ella , simplemente se quedó ahí, estaba demasiado shockeada para gritar, su uniforme y su vestido nuevo estaban llenos de jugo de pescado  
Suska suspiro "Oh si no se atrevería"  
Corrió a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo "Shikaku!"  
"Pasa algo Yoshino?" Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que Yoshino comenzara a perseguirlo en la cocina  
Xxxxxx  
Esa tarde ella estaba esperándolo fuera del restaurante  
"lamento haberte acuchillado"  
Se encogió en hombros "Es solo una herida en la piel, he tenido peores"  
"Estuve oliendo a pescado todo el día"  
"Yo huelo a pescado todos los días"  
"Pero tú no estás consiguiendo ningún consejo, Sabes que tendré que vengarme por eso?"  
"Si, y yo tendré que tomar represalias"  
"Claro" y comenzó a irse a casa  
"Siempre te vas a casa sola?"  
"Normalmente"  
"Puedo acompañarte?"  
"No". Y siguió su paso. No llevaba mucho y él ya iba a lado de ella "Te dije que no quiero que me lleves"  
"Un caballero jamás deja a una dama ir sola"  
"Puedo cuidarme sola"  
"Lo sé, aun me duelen las costillas a veces"  
No pudo evitarlo y río un poco. Cuando no actuaba como idiota podía ser divertido. Se encogió de hombros "Bueno, no me importa" Siguió caminando y el a su lado, en silencio.  
Estuvieron así 20 minutos pero la caminata se acabó cuando se detuvieron frente a un edificio.  
"Esta es mi…" Dijo mientras daba la vuelta para darle un sermón a Shikaku  
Asintió "Buenas noches Yoshino" se dio la vuelta y camino por donde había llegado  
"Eso es todo?" dijo sorprendida "No vas a tratar de convencerme de que te haga pasar?  
"No lo haré, Estoy muy cansado y ha habido muchas emociones por una noche", dijo eso y se fue de techo en techo quedando lejos de su vista  
Yoshino se quedó parada un rato, tenía muchos sentimientos confundidos, Estaba sorprendida, una parte aliviada y imparte muy pequeña, decepcionada. Movió la cabeza y se dirigió al edificio. Necesitaría una buena ducha para quitarse el olor a pescado.  
Xxxxxx

"¿Crees que él está bien?" Preguntó Yoshino.

Suska miró a su hermana más joven, ya que limpiaron las mesas y pusieron las sillas arriba. Ella no necesitaba preguntar de qué le estaba hablando. "Sinceramente, no lo sé. Espero que sí."

"La noticia de la parte del frente de batalla es muy mala, por lo tanto la lucha contra tanta muerte; espero que todo está bien." Suska le envió una sonrisa para calmarla.

"No empieces conmigo, él es un idiota, no lo quiero pero estoy preocupada como por cualquier otra persona que pueda morir. No hay nada de malo en eso." Ella dijo a la defensiva.

"Yo no he dicho que había. Ya sabes que si quieres podemos ir al templo y hacer una ofrenda para su regreso a salvo."

"¿Realmente crees que eso ayuda?"

"Bueno, ciertamente no hace daño y es algo. "

Yoshino lo pensó. "Muy bien vamos hacer eso."

XXXXXXXXXX

Había regresado al restaurante cuatro días más tarde de lo esperado. Ella había comenzado a salir de su mente por la preocupación de que el no regresaba. Ella había llegado al punto de revisar la lista de bajas en los periódicos para en busca del nombre de Shikaku.  
Cuando entró en el restaurante que estaba en un estado de ánimo ronca. Había dos vendajes en todo su rostro.

"Shikaku ¿estás bien?" Cuando ella lo vio, corrió hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él dándole un abrazo.

Él la miró con sorpresa, al igual que Suska y su padre. "Estoy bien Yoshino." Bajó la vista hacia su rostro y fue llevado de nuevo a ver sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Ella asintió y lo soltó, frotando rápidamente los ojos. "¿Qué pasó con tu cara?" Ella extendió la mano y tocó suavemente la mejilla.

Su rostro de repente se sintió caliente bajo su toque. Él le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Oh éstos no son nada; un ninja de la roca fue lo suficientemente bueno para darme algunas marcas de belleza eso es todo."

"Pero estás bien?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sus amigos también?"

De repente parecía herido. "Choza y Inoichi están bien, aunque las cosas eran un poco problemáticas por un tiempo. Pero no todos mis amigos tuvieron tanta suerte. Ahora tengo que ir a la cocina."

"Shikaku Si deseas usted podría tomar un par de días..."

Él le dedicó una sonrisa. "Mujer, Un hombre siempre hace lo que tiene que hacer. Además me gustaría ser ocupado." Ella sólo asintió y se dirigió a la parte posterior.

Él estaba en su habitual puesto de trabajo de cortar y cortar. Ella podía sentir que no estaba de buen humor. Su pequeña sonrisa habitual su molestosa inteligencia ausente y él parecía muy lejano y cortante. Normalmente él haría una pequeña charla personal con ella y con Suska, pero hoy se mantiene lejano. No estaba segura de qué o incluso si debía decirle algo, pero no parecía haber forma de que pudiera alejarse de él.

"Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro." Dijo educadamente mientras seguía cortando peces sin perder el ritmo.

"¿Mataste a alguien?"

Él se detuvo. Él la miró con una de sus caras vacías raras. "Porque preguntas eso?"

No estaba segura. "No sé yo sólo preguntaba. No tienes que contestar si no quieres."

Él la miró con esa cara en blanco, pero podía ver el conflicto en sus ojos. "Dos", dijo en voz baja y comenzó a cortar de nuevo. "Maté a dos enemigos."

"Cómo te sientes sobre eso?"

Él dejó de funcionar de nuevo. Él la miró, pero esta vez su expresión era de desconcierto "Sentir? No siento nada al respecto."

"Has matado a dos personas y tú no sientes nada?"

"Eso es correcto Yoshino. Yo siento muchas cosas cuando voy a la parte delantera. Me siento orgulloso de mis habilidades shinobi y en el hecho de que estoy protegiendo a mi pueblo. Me siento con miedo y la emoción cada vez que estoy en la patrulla y estoy a punto de ir en una pelea. Siento alivio cuando todo ha terminado y mis compañeros de equipo y yo estamos vivos. Siento pena cuando sé que uno de mis compañeros se ha ido. Siento satisfacción cuando la misión se ha completado o la lucha ganó. Y siento alegría cada vez que veo las puertas como mi equipo y vuelvo a casa. Pero cuando estoy matando, cuando estoy terminando la vida de un enemigo para que no termine con la mía allí no siento nada. Yo no dejo que sienta por mi enemigo porque y no Me gustaría empezar a pensar en ello. Porque si me pongo a pensar en ello, voy a empezar a remorderme. Y si eso sucede dudaré en hacer lo que debo y si me atrevo a dudar estaría jugando no solamente solamente mi vida sino la vida de mis amigos en peligro. Y yo nunca haría eso, así que me he enseñado a mí mismo para no sentir nada". Se detuvo y toda la cocina estaba en silencio. Cada persona se había detenido a escucharlo. Cogió el kunai y comenzó a cortar el pescado.

"Lo siento." Yoshino dijo en voz baja.

"No lo sientas. ¿Este cambio cómo me ves?" Ella sólo pudo asentir. "Hace que me ves como un asesino sin corazón ¿eh?"

"No, todo lo contrario."

No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir con eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que había dirigido a la pista.

XXXXXXXXXX

Al día siguiente entró en la cocina ya en uniforme con una caja de bento.

"Qué es esto?" Le preguntó con suspicacia mientras ella puso delante de él.

"Por favor, considero que es una ofrenda de paz. Yo sé que no podemos hacer las paces con los de la roca, pero me gustaría detener la lucha entre nosotros."

Él la miró. "En serio?"

Ella asintió. "Te hice un poco de carne salteados con verduras y arroz."

"Gracias." Abrió el bento y miró a los contenidos con cautela. " no está envenenado ¿verdad?"

"No, te lo juro. En este punto, realmente no me importa quien empezó."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien Yoshino si usted va a dejar esto de la guerra lo haré yo también. Hablando de eso podría tener su pluma?"

Ella se sorprendió por su petición. Ella se sorprendió aún más cuando lanzó su pluma a la basura. "¿Por qué estás..." Desde el bote de basura oyó un suave 'boomf.'

"Nota explosiva muy pequeña. No es lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la piel, pero lo suficiente para enviar tinta volando por todas partes."

Ella lo miró con admiración. "Sabes que eres muy bueno en esto."

"Shinobi", dijo simplemente. "Sabes a alguien que no puede utilizar el chakra que eres muy buena también."

"Dos hermanos mayores", respondió ella. Ambos compartieron una risa.

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. cap 5 Cercanía

Capítulo 5: Cercanía

Estaba sentada en el bar cuando tres chicos se acercaron a ella. Como siempre sucedido comenzaron a meterse con ella Y Como siempre sucedió que hacerles saber sus atenciones no eran bienvenidos.

"Vamos nena tomar una copa con nosotros." Idiota número uno dijo.

"Gracias, pero ya tengo una copa."

"Bueno permítanos otra compramos." Idiota número dos dijo.

"No, gracias No me interesa."

"Aw vamos nena no seas así." Idiota número uno puso su mano en el hombro, sólo para que ella lo golpeara y mantuviera su distancia.

"No me toques estúpido borracho!"

"Cuál es el problema?" Idiota número uno preguntó.

"Tal vez ella tiene miedo de ser tocado por un hombre de verdad." Idiota número tres puesto en.

Idiota número uno se inclinó más cerca de ella. "Aw es que el bebé problema? Eres tímida? ¿Quieres un hombre de verdad que le muestre un poco de atención?"

Fue alrededor de cinco segundos de conseguir su nariz rota, cuando de repente se puso rígido. Moviéndose más rápido de lo que había creído posible que aplastó a uno de sus amigos y el otro con un tiro perfecto a la cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios estoy poseído!" El hombre gritó en el terror, justo antes de golpear su cabeza contra la barra y llamando a sí mismo fuera. Yoshino estaba de pie mirando hacia abajo a tres borrachos inconscientes.

"Normalmente no siempre tienen que utilizar la técnica de manipulación de la sombra cuando estoy en Konoha. Pero lo hace muy útil algunas veces." Shikaku se acercó a ella.

Se cruzó de brazos. "Me estaba ocupado de ellos."

"Sé que lo estabas haciendo, pero no me gustaba verte siendo tratada con tan poco respeto."

Ella quedó boquiabierto con la mirada. "¿Es una broma. ¿No te gusta cuando alguien más hace exactamente lo que haces?"

Él la miró con sorpresa. "Nunca me he comportado de esa manera."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Nunca pusiste tus manos sobre mí. Yo te doy la razón por eso. Pero el resto?"

Se quedó mirando. "yo así realmente me veías ? " Ella asintió. "Siempre pensé que estaba siendo encantador."

"Pues no lo eras." Ella dijo rotundamente. "Tú siempre me molestabas y no importaba cuántas veces te pedía que te detuvieras, tu no lo hacías."

Miró a los tres hombres, y luego a ella. Se enderezó y luego se inclinó ante ella. "Yoshino si mi comportamiento anterior era de esa forma, entonces me disculpo con usted. Sinceramente lamento si parecía estarte faltando el respeto. Por favor, no era mi intención."

Estaba realmente sorprendido. En toda su experiencia era la primera vez que un hombre le había ofrecido una verdadera disculpa de la forma en que se había comportado. "Shikaku?"

"¿Sí?"

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Compras una copa para esta chica y bebes conmigo?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bonito apartamento". Dijo educadamente.

Miró alrededor de su lugar. "Yo sé que no es mucho, pero es la mía." Ella habló con orgullo.

Se había convertido en una noche muy sorprendente. Cuando él se había sentado a su lado en el bar que habían hablado y había sido agradable. Eso ocurrió más y más en el trabajo. Desde que pidieron un alto a su pequeña guerra sus conversaciones en realidad habían crecido. Mientras que en el bar se había dado a entender que no le importaría a Yoshino ser invitada a bailar por shikaku. Sin embargo, él le había dicho rotundamente que no bailaba. Así que en vez que habían pasado un par de horas sentado en el bar bebiendo en copas y hablar sobre la música fuerte. Cuando ella había decidido que era hora de irse había caminado a su casa. Cuando habían llegado a su edificio que le había vuelto a sorprender al preguntarle si le gustaría venir a tomar el té.

Y así, sin siquiera intentarlo, había encontrado a sí mismo sentado en una pequeña mesa tomando una taza de té. El apartamento era pequeño; tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño, una cocina conectada a una sala de estar y un dormitorio que no se le había permitido vislumbrar. Estaba escasamente lleno y el mobiliario había claramente visto días mejores. Pero todo estaba en orden y el lugar estaba impecable. Era lo contrario de su casa, que era grande, espaciosa, llena de muebles y otros artículos, y una ruina absoluta. Una mirada al interior fue suficiente para decirle a nadie que era el hogar de un soltero.

"No creo que realmente entiendas. Al ser el jefe de un clan y todo, pero todo lo que aquí estaba ganado por mí."

"No, yo puedo entender el orgullo." Tomó un sorbo de té. "Pero tú sabes que todavía podrías haber tomado mi dinero. Habrías ganado que también, ya que tenías mi corazón. "La vio sonriendo. "Qué?"

Ella se río entre dientes. "Simplemente me gusta escuchar como lo pones de esa manera, cuando tú dices que tengo tu corazón."

"Bien y la primera vez que lo dije te reíste de mí."

"Pensé que era sólo otra de sus estúpidas líneas de coqueteo."

Él la miró con seriedad. "¿Por qué no te llevas mi dinero? ¿Era realmente sólo para que me pudieras dar una lección?"

"Bueno, eso fue parte del plan."

"¿Cuál fue el resto entonces?"

Ella tomó una bodega del ónix colgante de plata y lo miró. "La verdad es que yo sólo quería más de lo que quería el dinero. Nunca he tenido ninguna cosa hermosa y yo no tengo nada de joyas caras. Esta es la primera cosa muy bonita que he tenido y yo sólo quería mantenerlo eso es todo. "

Tomó un sorbo de té. "Bueno, si yo lo hubiera sabido supongo que podría haberte dado uno nuevo comisionado y no ofrecido eso. Bueno, en realidad no, yo supongo que tampoco podía."

Ella le dirigió una mirada curiosa. "¿Por qué no? ¿No sería eso más barato?"

"Sí, pero el problema no habría sido el costo. Si no Hubiera sido que yo le daba realmente mi corazón."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Vas a tener que explicarme eso."

"Bien se ve que hay un gran número de tradiciones familiares que me honro por respeto a mi clan. Uno de ellos implica darle un corazón a una mujer. Ya ves que se puede dar a los niños o amigos varones en el ocio. Pero si le doy a una mujer hay un significado especial. Esto significa que le doy mi corazón para siempre y que ella es la única mujer que amaré". Yoshino miró fijamente. "Relájate mujer, que no te lo di a ti, lo perdí en una apuesta. Además ¿Qué nombre está grabado en él?"

"Tuyo "shikaku" ".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Cuando doy mi corazón a una mujer lo tendré que mandar a hacer en un encargo y que tendrá el nombre de ella en él."

"¿Qué pasa si ella no lo quiere?"

Él río. "Entonces voy a darle las gracias por permitirme encontrar a alguien que lo haga. Si ella no acepta, entonces no estoy obligado."

Ella lo miró con extrañeza. "Suena como una forma especial de proponer".

"Bueno, no realmente. Es más una declaración de amor e intenciones. Mi padre le dio a mi mamá uno, pero todavía tiene un anillo de compromiso y la boda más tarde. Propuso un par de años después de que él le pidió que aceptara su corazón."

Ella miró más de cerca el colgante. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en dar una a alguien?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No he encontrado todavía y no estoy seguro de que lo habrá."

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿No crees en el amor?"

"En el amor sí, amo a mis amigos, me encanta mi pueblo, pero encontrar una mujer que puedo amar por el resto de mi vida? ¿Quién sabe? Además no tengo planes para casarme hasta que tenga por lo menos 40, si vivo así de largo. "

"Cuarenta?"

"Quiero seguir siendo todo aventurero y jugando fuera de mi sistema antes de sentar cabeza y empieza a tener hijos."

Ella se río de él. "Tú haces sonar al matrimonio como una sentencia de prisión."

"Bueno, yo no voy a preocuparme de eso ahora. Como están las cosas que no sé acerca de alcanzar veintidós años no importa cuarenta."

"Baka! No digas esas cosas." Se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué clase de mujer te gustaría?"

Él sonrió. "He decidido recientemente que tendrá que ser la cabeza rubia o pelirroja y ella necesita ser una esposa obediente, suave que estará encantada de quedarse en casa y criar a cuatro o cinco hijos mientras yo me ocupo de las decisiones importantes."

"Oh una esposa trofeo, lo predecible. No cree que una mujer así sería aburrido? ¿No sería mejor tener una fuerte mujer inteligente que le ayudará con la toma de decisiones y otras cargas?"

"¿Quieres decir que alguien como tú?"

Ella río. "Como si me gustara alguien como tú! Además, cuándo y si alguna vez me caso yo estoy decidida a tener una niña. "

Él le sonrió. "¿Qué pasa si tienes un niño?"

"Definitivamente voy a tener una niña y estoy no pasar por el nacimiento del niño más de una vez. "

Siguieron hablando hasta la madrugada hasta la hora de que se vaya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Era la última noche antes de que fuera a ir al frente de nuevo. La había caminado desde el restaurante a su edificio.

"¿Quieres venir a tomar el té?"

Dudó, pero negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero tengo que correr a casa y ducharme y cambiarme para que pueda encontrar a mis amigos."

Ella asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Esa es su tradición ¿verdad?"

"Sí, y los chicos me matarían si la rompo. Escucha tu hermana me dijo que cumplirás veinte años el próximo mes correcto?" Ella asintió; un poco sorprendida de que él sabía y le importaba. El Metió la mano en su chaleco Chunin y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón y una nota en un sobre. "Esto es para ti. Es un poco temprano, pero feliz cumpleaños."

Ella miró a su oferta y se sintió profundamente conmovida que él se preocupaba lo suficiente como para pensar en ella cuando estaba a punto de volver a la guerra. "Shikaku no tenías que..."

Él sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de su objeción. "Hey, yo quería. Ahora no lo abras hasta tu cumpleaños. Buenas noches Yoshino."

"Shikaku," antes de que pudiera salir de ella se apresuró hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla. "Vuelve a salvo."

Él le sonrió. "Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometer nada." Con eso se saltó lejos.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba en su mesa y se había abierto tanto el don y la nota. En el cuadro había un par de hermosos aretes de diamantes. La nota decía:

Yoshino, yo quiero que tengas algo hermoso después de que me regreses mi corazón. Y no pienses en rechazar mi regalo de cumpleaños o estaré profundamente herido y sé que no quieres eso. Mis mejores deseos, Shika  
PD: sé que no esperarás hasta que su cumpleaños para abrir tu regalo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. cap 6 Confesión y felicidad

Capítulo 6: Confesión y felicidad

Konoha hospital, una semana antes del esperado regreso de Nara Shikaku.

Ella entró por la puerta de la habitación 203. Allí estaba, acostado en una cama de hospital, con los ojos cerrados con un vendaje en su brazo. Ella no dudó, no lo creía. Ella corrió y se echó encima de él. Con lágrimas fluyendo presionó su boca a la suya y lo besó desesperadamente. Sus ojos de él se abrieron de inmediato, pero lo único que podía hacer era besarla de nuevo. Cuando finalmente se detuvo ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás unas cuantas pulgadas y miró a su expresión desconcertada.

"Shikaku no mueras!" se lamentó. Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella estaba besándolo de nuevo. Ella era apasionada y desesperada y quería saber que no podía soportar perderlo.

Cuando se apartó para que el aire se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada, "Yoshino que..."

"Shikaku no puedes morir! Por favor, te ruego que no mueras!"

"Mujer, quien te dijo que estaba muriendo? Tuve algunas heridas de armas limpias, pero que ya he sido sanado estoy siendo liberado mañana".

Inmediatamente desde la puerta se oyó un estallido de risa como Choza e Inoichi finalmente perdieron su control. Yoshino miró fijamente hacia la puerta donde escuchaban las risas de ese par que Habían entrado en el restaurante diciéndole que estaba en estado crítico y podría no salvarse.

" Ustedes, hijos de puta!" Ella gritó hacia ellos. Ambos dejaron de reír, ya que consideraban una intención asesina, esa intención había llenando la habitación. Siendo los veteranos y no ser completamente estúpidos sabía cuándo una retirada táctica era necesaria así que el dúo se marcharon corriendo.

Cuando se fueron de su vista, Yoshino volvió a mirar hacia Shikaku, ella noto que todavía estaba acostado en la parte superior de él y Él estaba sonriendo para ella. Ella se echó hacia atrás y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡Ay!" Gritó de dolor real. "¿Qué demonios fue eso para la mujer? Yo no hice nada! "

Ella se alejó de él y se dio la vuelta mientras se frotaba los ojos. "Bueno, ellos son tus amigos!". Cuando ella se volvió hacia él sus ojos estaban secos y miró furioso. "Es que esto nunca sucedió! No te bese. Yo no he dicho que quería que tú vivieras. Me retracto de todo lo que dije! Ah, y aquí te doy esto". Metió la mano en un bolsillo de su uniforme amarillo brillante y le arrojó algo.

Se agachó, pero lo golpeó en el pecho. Cuando levantó la vista vio a su colgante de ónix plata acostado en su cama. Miró a la mujer todavía enojada, él estaba sorprendido. "¿No debo todavía unas siete semanas más?"

Pero ella negó con la cabeza. "Por lo que a mí respecta me has dado más de lo que me debes." Sus ojos aplanados. "Pero yo juro que si le dices a alguien lo que acaba de suceder aquí voy a matarte con todo el gusto de mi ser. " Él asintió con la cabeza creyendo en ella. Y ella salió de su habitación.

Treinta segundos después, irrumpió de nuevo. "Yoshino que..."

Se acercó a su lado tomó su cabeza entre las manos y rápidamente le dio un beso. Ella lo besó apasionadamente y profundamente. Tan pronto como hubo terminado se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de nuevo. "Me alegro de que estés bien. La próxima vez que me veas en el club invítame a bailar."

"No sé cómo." Dijo débilmente.

Ella le envió una mirada de pura furia de la puerta y habló una palabra con absoluta autoridad y mando. "Aprende!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Una semana más tarde Shikaku entró en el restaurante. Él la vio y la agarró por la muñeca y comenzó a dirigir al exterior. "Necesito hablar contigo."

"¡Hey! Estoy en el medio de trabajo!"

"Qué estás haciendo?" Su padre le preguntó a él muchacho mientras arrastraba su hija menor por la puerta.

"Señor por favor considere que ella se toma un descanso para fumar de cinco minutos."

"Mi hija no fuma."

"Bueno, es un hábito repugnante." Él tiró de ella fuera.

"Shikaku de que se trata todo esto?" Ella pregunto.

"Yo sólo quería darte esto en privado." Desde su chaleco sacó el Corazón de un Nara y se lo tendió a ella.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. "Después de todo lo que paso me lo estás regresando?"

Él la miro fijamente a los ojos de ella. "Mira el nombre de la mujer."

Ella lo hizo. En la banda central pudo leer, Yoshino. Ella lo miró con sorpresa. "Que significa esto..."

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella sonriendo. "Significa que he enamorado de ti, mujer problemática. Si aceptas esto significa que juro por el amor que te amaré y te perseguiré por el resto de mis días."

Ella sintió las lágrimas derramarse en sus mejillas con un rubor notable. "Te amo demasiado Shikaku y acepto con todo mi corazón." Ella tomó cuidadosamente el colgante de él y lo puso alrededor de su cuello.

La tomó en sus brazos y sonrió a su hermosa mujer problemática. "Tú sabes que yo siempre pensé que iba a encontrar una mujer agradable suave, pero aquí estoy perdidamente enamorado de alguien que puede darme una paliza."

Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonrió. "Quieres saber un secreto?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "Hasta la mujer más áspero es amable con el hombre que ama."

Compartieron un largo beso dulce con un toque de pasión él y ella se amarían hasta el final de sus existencias.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Se casaron un año más tarde y vivieron felices para siempre. Bueno, al menos hasta ahora, pero están bastante contentos, supongo. A pesar de que mamá tiene a papá totalmente dominado." Shikamaru llevó la historia a su fin con una sonrisa pensando que en el amor de sus padres podría continuar hasta el final.

Temari tenía un brillo en sus ojos, estaba atónita ante la impactante historia, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, inclusive sus ojos estaban cristalinos esa historia era fascinante para ella la rubia apartó la mirada con un suave nerviosismo "V-vaya, esa historia es realmente buena y hermosa"

Shikamaru miró el cielo fijamente que ahora estaba atardeciendo, el color del cielo se predominó de un color naranja, mirando a lo lejos una parvada de palomas volando a lo lejos, pero notó que su acompañante había apartado la mirada, el Nara sonrió al verla "Nee… Temari… ¿crees que podríamos tener una historia como esa?

Todo paso en ese instante, shikamaru había sacado de su bolsillo aquel collar de ónix con el nombre de Temari, sonríe cálidamente para Temari, ella soltó unas lágrimas sonriendo se abalanzó a shikamaru abrazándolo, Este la estrecho en sus brazos besando sus labios sonrojado apegado a ella

"Si vago problemático" sonrojada sonrío solo para él tan suave y amable

"Gracias Mujer Problemática" sonrío con gratitud el Nara

FIN.


End file.
